Le clan des Cullen
by junon2
Summary: série de 10 drabbles sur les Cullen et Bella. défi avec une amie mots: liberté, pluie, envie/ jalousie, courage, manga, cinéma, chaleur, ennuie, croyance/foi, livre.
1. Manga

**Le clan des Cullen **

Auteur : junon2/ ennostiel/ Calli Attha  
Genre : drabbles

Rating : K+

Paring : le clan des Cullen

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de l'auteur des Romans **Twilight**, Stéphanie Meyer.. Seuls les drabbles et idées ici racontés sont de moi.

Résumé : série de 10 drabbles

Avertissement : Les drabbles se suivent mais non pas forcément de liens entre eux et ne sont pas mise de manière chronologique.

Note de l'auteur : défis amicale entre Alhéna et moi: écrire 10 drabbles de 350 mots maximum (100 c'était trop peu). Nous avons choisi nous-mêmes les 10 thèmes. Les termes du défi sont sur mon LiveJournal ;-)

Thèmes : liberté, pluie, envie/ jalousie, courage, manga, cinéma, chaleur, ennuie, croyance/foi, livre.

Merci à **Elise-chan **pour la correction

Pov alterné ************************************************************************************

_**Thème 1 : manga**_

Je relève la tête quand le rire tonitruant d'Emmet éclate et perturbe le silence de la pièce. Mes yeux dévient du plateau de jeu d'échec quelques secondes, pour lancer un regard à mon beau-frère qui continue de glousser sans raison. Quel genre de magasine est-il entrain de lire ? Je reporte les yeux sur Bella, qui réfléchit toujours à quel pion bouger, quand Emmet s'est un peu calmer. Ma compagne fronce légèrement les sourcils, plongée dans ses réflexions. Je baisse les yeux et observe les pions, analysant quel coup elle pourrait me porter… jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet éclate de nouveau de rire et nous fasse sursauter tous les deux.

« Emmet ! » Grogne Bella, exaspérée d'avoir de nouveau perdu le fil de ses réflexions.

« Rho… désolé, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle et stupide ! » glousse-t-il pour toute réponse entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Pas aussi stupide que toi ! » Grogne-t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Je demande toute en envoyant des ondes d'apaisement dans la pièce.

« Et bien, le manga que je lis ! » Me répond-il comme si c'était une évidence. Cette fois, Emmet a gagné mon entière attention, et je délaisse le jeu pour me lever et aller vers lui.

« Un manga ? Qu'est-ce donc ? » J'interroge curieux, une fois arrivé à son hauteur pour pouvoir lancer un regard à ce qu'il tient en main.

« Une bande dessinée japonaise » Me répond Bella en nous rejoignant avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan à côté de notre beau-frère, « et quel en est le titre ? »

« School Rumble » lâche Emmet, en relevant les yeux de son livre pour nous regarder.

« Hum, c'est si amusant que cela ces petites cases noires et blanches, bourrées de mots ? » Je questionne.

« Crois-moi, la vie de ses étudiants est trop hilarante… dommage que ce ne soit pas ainsi à notre école ! » me renvoie-t-il avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Pour moi, rien ne vaudra jamais un vrai livre…. » Je murmure.


	2. Chaleur

Merci à **Elise** pour la correction

_**Thème 2 : Chaleur**_

La chaleur est quelque chose qui m'est devenu étranger, quelque chose que je ne peux plus ressentir depuis longtemps… Sauf peut-être celle du sang quand je chasse et me nourrit. C'est une sensation que j'ai oublié alors que les années, puis les décennies se sont écoulées me laissant intacts mais froid comme la pierre. Les vampires sont froid, les humains chauds. Nous buvons le sang pour retrouver cette sensation de brulure si agréable. Je ne suis que glace et froid.

Et pourtant, la première sensation agréable qu'elle m'a offerte inconsciemment fut la chaleur.

La chaleur de son souffle quand proche de moi elle me parle et que ses expirations frôlent ma peau trop sensible.

La chaleur de ses yeux, au regard amoureux, quand ils se posent sur moi. Une sensation chaude au creux de mon ventre, dans mon âme damnée pour l'éternité.

La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, quand elle se serre dans mes bras pour dormir et que mes doigts la caressent légèrement ; hypnotisé par cette douce sensation qui provoque des frissons de plaisir en moi.

La chaleur que sa présence éveille en mon corps, mon âme et esprit, parce que je suis amoureux d'elle, qu'elle est mon âme sœur. Elle me rend vivant, m'a redonné une raison d'exister.

La chaleur destructrice que provoque nos éclats et petites batailles verbales incessantes, car nous avons tous deux un caractère fort.

Si je devais citer un mot pour décrire Bella, un seul ce serait celui-là : chaleur. Et c'est entre autre pour cela que je refuse qu'elle devienne comme moi, parce qu'alors elle perdrait ce feu qui la définit si bien à mes yeux. Non je ne peux pas en âme et conscience la condamner au froid éternel. Comment pourrais-je faire cela à celle que j'aime ?

Mais peut-être suis-je égoïste en pensant comme cela. Parce que c'est plus à moi que je pense en disant cela, parce que je refuse de perdre ma seule source de chaleur, ce qui me fait me sentir encore humain et vivant.

Non, c'est pour moi que je désire la garder humaine.


	3. pluie

Merci à **Élise** pour la correction

POV Jasper

_**Thème 3 : Pluie**_

Pluie, nuage, ciel gris, neige …

Pour les humains des termes ennuyants et annonçant du mauvais temps, pour nous les conditions climatologiques nécessaires pour pouvoir sortir et vivre au milieu d'eux. C'est mieux que de scintiller comme un million de petits diamants au soleil, c'est plus simple pour vivre normalement et sortir en plein jour.

Alors j'ai appris à aimer la pluie, surtout quand elle est fine et tombe lentement.

J'aime me poster, dehors au milieu de la pelouse ou d'une clairière et laisser l'eau tomber du ciel sur ma peau de marbre, la redessiner, me caresser de manière sensuelle. Elle m'apaise, me permet de m'enfouir en moi et de faire le vide, de ne plus rien ressentir. J'aime ce moment intime avec elle, ce moment de solitude profonde et régénérant.

Pour moi qui suis né dans le sud, là où le soleil brûle et la luminosité est intense, découvrir ce paysage brumeux et pluvieux fut un choc, c'était tellement triste comparé à ce que je connaissais depuis toujours. Et ensuite peu à peu, je m'y suis fait et j'ai appris à aimer ce climat plus froid et humide, mais qui offre tellement de possibilités… entre autre celle de sortir en plein jour, de se mêler aux mortels et de vivre enfin normalement, ou presque.

Et puis, les mois passant, les années, je suis tombé amoureux de la pluie et du paysage vert de cet état du Nord. Je ne peux imaginer vivre autre part, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été adopté par cette région brumeuse, d'en être aimé en retour. Je me sens ici chez moi, en sécurité, en famille. Alors oui plus que n'importe quoi d'autre j'aime la fine pluie qui tombe régulièrement ici.

Au fond, je vis une relation intense et amoureuse avec l'eau cascadant du ciel et noyant cette région régulièrement. Elle représente tellement pour moi, elle me symbolise aussi : calme ou déchainé selon que je me maîtrise ou laisse l'animal en moi parler.

Oui, j'ai une relation personnelle et intime avec cet élément vital à toute forme de vie.

Je suis réellement amoureux de la pluie !


End file.
